Why Don't You Sleep?
by LostOne95
Summary: Rin asks Sesshoumaru a simple question that leads to more than just a simple answer.


**Um...hello everyone. This is LostOne95 here...after like...a million year hiatus, lol. A lot happened during that time that made me forget about my passion for writing. While I don't intend to post my original short stories on here because they are really personal, I was inspired to write a SessxRin fic. I'm surprised at how the words just seemed to spill out, and now I have so many other ideas swirling in my head. **

**For those of you who love my other story Demon & Human, do not fret. I will be continuing that story. I need to read it and refresh my mind of it of course, but you can keep your eyes peeled for an update, especially since so many people loved it. Unfortunately I can't give you an exact time as to when that update will occur because I think I'm just gonna rework the whole story and start from scratch instead of just tacking an update on my old work. But I will do my best to keep you all posted. :)**

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoy my return to with this SessxRin one shot. Read & review. ;)**

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes lazily to give the young woman who just called him his attention. Rin knew that was a sign to continue.

"Why don't you sleep?" she asked innocently.

"I do sleep." He responded with a bored tone and closed his eyes again.

Rin rolled her eyes. When she was younger, she often berated him with questions. He always answered shortly like that, and she was fine with it because she would simply follow-up with another question until he told her to stop. Usually they were just silly questions she asked to get on her lord's nerves because she got amusement out of seeing the very subtle expression of annoyance on his face. However, now that she was a young woman of 24, she had long grown out of the habit of constant silly questions, enjoying the peaceful and comforting silence that came with the stoic inu yokai. Now a days, when she asked a question it was because she wanted to have a detailed answer.

"No you don't. You never sleep. The last time I've seen you actually sleep was when…." Rin looked down at the flower arrangement she was working on, a hobby she had developed because of her infatuation with flowers. She flashed back to the first time she encountered Sesshoumaru. He was hurt. Bleeding. Had just lost an arm. When she would bring him food, he would in fact be asleep. In such a deep sleep that he wouldn't have even knew she got near him if she hadn't left the food as evidence of her presence. Back then, she would take advantage of the situation to get a close look at him and his features. At that point, she had never laid eyes upon a demon, but she had heard stories from the villagers about how terrifying and horrid demons looked. When she first laid eyes upon Sesshoumaru, neither of those descriptors fit him. She would've thought he was an angel if it weren't for all the heavy armor and huge fluffy tail.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes again to gaze at Rin who had seemed to get lost in her own thoughts.

"Rin…"

Rin's eyes focused back on Sesshoumaru, being pulled from her memories.

"I haven't seen you sleep, _truly_ sleep since I was a child. You close your eyes and take a rest, but I know you're not sleeping because as soon as I move or you sense something is near, you immediately open your eyes." She held his gaze, patiently waiting for his response, her eyes twinkling with confidence at her deduction.

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly to himself. Rin had always been intuitive and observant. She was great at solving puzzles and riddles, and probably was the reason she was so good at flower arranging. She often used these skills to answer questions she had, only consulting others when she needed to get answers that she couldn't get with intuition and observation alone.

"I was heavily injured then," Sesshoumaru said evenly, his mind quickly replaying the memory of their first meeting, knowing that was the time she was referring to. "I only needed sleep to use the little energy I had to heal my wounds."

Rin looked back down at her work to continue and considered what he said for a moment. That answer did make sense. She in fact had not seen him injured like that ever again in her years of knowing him, any miniscule injury he had gotten from a fight was gone as fast as it got there without any effort on his part. She paused again and looked back up at him, a little surprised to see that his eyes were still open and on her, as if he knew she had more inquiries.

"Ok…" she said slowly, prepping for her next question. "…but don't you enjoy sleep? Don't you ever want to escape to an imaginary world for a little while? And don't say 'demons don't need sleep,' because Master Jaken goes out like a candle whenever he gets the chance. He even snores!"

Sesshoumaru held his ward's gaze as he considered what he would say. He left her with the humans when she was a young girl because she needed to learn how to trust and live with her fellow species, although he would visit frequently. It was sad for her at first but, Kagome and Sango had become much like older sisters to her, and she became well acclimated in the village, quickly taking up the role as flower arranger for special events and holidays. She was officially a part of their community, and when she reached her teenage years, she even stopped asking him to take her back as a travelling companion. He had almost thought she was no longer curious about demons and their habits.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes again. "Demons who are not powerful like me are not that much different than humans, over than them being immortal. They need sleep and food to replenish their energy and cannot heal wounds on their own. I do not require these things."

Rin turned her back to continue her task, her eyebrows knitted as she did so. She was not satisfied with that answer, but she did not know what else to ask, and she sensed Sesshoumaru didn't exactly want to tell her. He gave a general answer, and it was information she hadn't known previously, but he still didn't answer her question. Sure, he didn't _need_ to sleep, but why did he choose not to? She sighed and decided to drop it for now. Maybe she would ask Sango later.

She stood up and turned back around to face her guardian. "I am finished with my arrangement my Lord. Isn't it beautiful?" She smiled at him. He opened his eyes once more to look at Rin.

"Sayuri – remember I told you that's the lady who helps Kagome with her herb garden – just had a beautiful baby girl. She always went out of her way to make sure I was welcomed in the village, even when people kept their distance when they heard where I came from. She let me cry in her lap and comforted me when Lady Kaede passed. I wanted to do something nice for her, so I hope she loves it."

Sesshoumaru was already standing and inches away from the young woman he towered over. She smiled sweetly at him, as she always did. She was the only human who did. He took her in for second. She had become a woman before his very eyes, in every sense of the word. She had matured and changed so much, and yet she was still the same Rin he protected since she was a child. Never afraid of him, always thinking about him. He would go to the deepest pits of hell a thousand times over if it meant he would see her sweet face.

"Rin! Sesshoumaru!" The moment was broken by the voice of Kagome. Sesshoumaru had known she was approaching, and yet still felt annoyance at the interruption of his and Rin's private time.

Rin stepped in front Sesshoumaru to greet her miko friend. "Hi Kagome! Look at what I made for Sayuri!" Rin held out her bouquet to Kagome. "Do you think she'll like it?"

Kagome's eyes sparkled and she gasped at the beautiful arrangement. "Oh Rin, of course she'll love it! Everyone always does." She handed the flowers back to her. "Are you ready to go? We should get those flowers in some water." Kagome leaned closer to Rin. "Also, Hiro has been asking about you…" she whispered to the younger woman.

Rin's eyes widened and sucked in her lips. Rin hid nothing from Sesshoumaru. She always told him every last thing that happened to her and every last thing that didn't happen to her, but she knew of. Except for this. Rin knew there was no point in hiding the young man's name from the yokai, she knew he wouldn't care, although she wished he would. She bit her lip, a little annoyed at herself for still even holding on to the slightest hope that her guardian would look at her more than just that little girl he saved.

She cleared her throat nervously. "Is that so…" she said quietly. Rin had reacted in the way Kagome expected. Hiro was a boy just a few months older than Rin, and he was simply infatuated with her. A person who didn't know better might say that Hiro was the perfect match for Rin, but Kagome knew the young man was simply up to no good and just saw Rin as a challenge. Kagome knew Rin was in love with Sesshoumaru, even though she had never explicitly said so and simply just bottled up the emotion. The reaction Kagome wanted to see was Sesshoumaru's. Although she had whispered, she knew very well the demon heard what she said and would be especially paying attention since she made a spectacle of trying to be "sneaky." She knew if she wanted to tell Rin something without the yokai hearing she would have to wait until he was miles away, not whisper in front of him. Kagome was conducting an experiment.

She eyed the silent man carefully. Stoic as ever…although his frown _was_ a bit deeper than it normally was. Although miniscule, that told Kagome something.

Her eyes went back to Rin. "Well let's go. We'll see you next time Sesshoumaru! And hopefully you'll join all of us for dinner one night, I'm a great cook."

Sesshomaru scoffed and his turned his back on the miko. Just because he harbored no hatred for her, or his half-brother did not mean he had suddenly turned into a social being.

Kagome giggled at the expected reaction. "I'll let you say goodbye, just don't take too long. You have to help me with the garden since Sayuri is out of commission." Rin nodded and Kagome walked back in the direction she came from.

Rin turned to her Lord to see he had turned back around to face her after Kagome left. She smiled at him and bowed as she always did when they parted. "Thank you so much for visiting me, Lord Sesshoumaru. I enjoyed your company. When can I expect you again?"

As soon as the question left her lips, she saw a pale clawed hand cup her chin. Rin gasped a little as he applied slight pressure that required her to stand straight up and gaze into his amber eyes, his hand not once leaving her face.

She was locked in place. Sesshoumaru's usually cold and calculating eyes were now resembling how Hiro looked at her whenever he was describing how beautiful she was….but Rin knew she shouldn't trick herself into believing the yokai would think about, much less look at Rin in that way. Still, as she stood there with her face in his hand, she felt her whole body heat up in a way that she only let happen in private. She squirmed a bit under his gaze.

"U-um…Lord Sesshoumaru?" she finally managed to say softly.

As if released from some spell, Sesshoumaru swiftly took his hand away and turned his back on Rin.

"I will be in the immediate area for a little while. We will meet in this same location at the same time tomorrow…if you wish." Sesshoumaru added the last part slowly.

Rin nodded absentmindedly. "Of course I wish it, my Lord. I thank you for always taking your precious time to see me. Will you bring Ah-Un tomorrow? I miss them…" Sesshoumaru nodded and shot a menacing glare to his left. Rin heard something fall to the ground and grunt in the direction he looked and tried to see what the demon had saw…but whatever her guardian spooked must have ran off quick because she saw nothing. She looked back to him.

"Until tomorrow, my Lord. Have a pleasant evening." She said with a smile. Used to him not responding, she simply turned on her heel and walked back into the direction of the village, her mind still replaying what had just transpired between them. She paused in her walking and looked back over her shoulder to the clearing where the powerful inu yokai stood moments ago, only to see he was now gone, as if he had never been there to begin with.

~X~

"Way to go InuYasha!" Kagome huffed as she wiped the dirt off her clothes, the result of falling from the tree after that piercing glare from Sesshoumaru. Damn demons were always hard to sneak around…

"Oh, this is my fault?" responded the very aggravated inu hanyou. "_You_ wanted to be nosy and forced _me_ to climb a tree to eavesdrop on something that isn't our business and yet it's _my _fault my _full demon _half-brother with his _supreme fucking HEARING _spotted us."

Kagome balled up her fists and refused the childish urge to stomp her foot along with it. "We weren't 'eavesdropping'! I just wanted to see something…" she retorted.

InuYasha rolled his eyes at his mate. "Yeah, you wanted to see if Rin had any chance with that bastard before convincing her to let go of the feelings that she _hasn't told you she had_." Kagome had been talking about the relationship between Rin and Sesshoumaru for some time now, giving her guesses and worries about it. InuYasha had been trying to convince her for years to simply just mind her business. Whatever relationship they had worked for them. Rin seemed to be happy and Sesshoumaru…well he was Sesshoumaru. Whatever feelings Rin had, she had been handling them in her own way, and he didn't want Kagome to interfere with something she knew nothing about.

Kagome grinded her teeth. "She doesn't need to tell me! You can see it in her face! The way she looks at him, how she lights up when he comes to visit! She is 24-years-old and she hasn't so much as glanced at another guy. She's been putting Hiro on ice ever since she got here."

"Maybe she doesn't like men."

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha gave an exasperated sigh. "Kagome, I get it. I want Rin to live her best life as much as you do, but what if this _is_ her best life? Why would you want to complicate that? So what she doesn't have a husband, Kaede never married or had kids either! If she is bottling up these feelings you say she has, she's doing so because she already knows there's no chance of their relationship being more than what it is now. She's contented this way Kagome, we can't keep meddling."

Kagome huffed and turned away. If it was any other time, InuYasha would have been exactly right. Rin never once complained about or asked for more of the dynamic between her and the inuyokai. She was always smiling, living everyday life in the village, patiently waiting for the next time her precious Lord visited. Kagome knew Rin was ok with the status quo. However…

"You should've seen how he reacted when I brought up Hiro's name…" she said to her husband. InuYasha's eyes almost popped out of his socket.

"When you did WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

Kagome turned back around and put her hands on her hips. "I wanted to know more so I conducted an experiment! All I said was Hiro had been asking about her."

"Kagome!"

"I didn't lie! He has been! All I did was relay the information to Rin less than nonchalantly in front of Sesshoumaru. You won't believe what happened…"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her, waiting on what she was going to say.

"…he frowned."

InuYasha scoffed and walked in the direction of the village, pretending he didn't hear what his silly wife just said. Kagome growled under her breath. InuYasha had gotten that habit from his brother, whether he wanted to admit or not. While it was funny with Sesshoumaru it was not cool to do that to your mate!

"Hey! Don't just walk away from me! I'm serious, InuYasha, he actually frowned! It was only the tiniest bit but considering we're dealing with a guy whose face is stuck on default, you have to admit that's pretty substantial!" She followed after him and yanked on one of his silver ears.

"Ow! Would you stop woman?!" he yelled, rubbing the ache away from the ear she just tried to yank from his head. "So what if he frowned? He's always frowning!"

"_You're_ always frowning," Kagome corrected him. "Sesshoumaru doesn't put on any expression. _Unless_ it pertains to _Rin_. He didn't like hearing that another man was seeking her out. C'mon InuYasha, you saw what happened in the clearing just now when he thought they were alone again!"

InuYasha sighed once again. He had to admit Kagome had a point. When Sesshoumaru left Rin in the village, he thought he was going to taper off with the visits until they slowly came to a stop, leaving her to enjoy her human life and think of her time traveling with a demon as only a dream…but that did not happen at all. Sesshoumaru visited a lot, and always had her away from the village the entire day when he did so. That scene in the clearing earlier was interesting too, to say the least… The hanyou ruffled his hair. This _still_ wasn't any of their business and he _still _didn't see what they could do about it. Rin is an adult now, Sesshoumaru has been an adult for centuries, they have to make their own decisions.

"Look InuYasha," Kagome spoke, pulling him out of his thoughts. "I just want the best for Rin. She's satisfied with how things are because she thinks there can be nothing more, but I know that's not true. I feel in my gut that their feelings are deeper than that of the protector and the protected…and if I'm wrong then I at least want her to consider her options."

InuYasha scratched his head. "Ok, fine Kagome. Let's say they're both holding back their feelings or whatever. What exactly are we going to do about that?" He was expecting Kagome to simply reply "I don't know" in hopes of further proving that they need to drop the whole thing. Instead Kagome smiled sweetly at him.

"I have an idea..."she said as she walked past him.

InuYasha groaned as he followed his partner back to the village.

~X~

Rin was assisting Sango and Kagome with harvesting herbs in the garden. Sango and Kagome's children were running about, playing some game they had just made up. Sango noticed Rin had been rather quiet during the whole thing, her slow-moving hands implying she was lost in thought.

"Is something on your mind, Rin?" Sango asked the younger woman. Kagome immediately looked at Rin, waiting on what she would say…or not say.

"Yes…" Rin said slowly. Kagome leaned in closer, anticipating what Rin was about to say next.

"Why don't powerful demons like Sesshoumaru sleep?" Rin asked innocently.

Kagome tried to hide her disappointment at the question and resumed stripping the herb from its stalk.

"Oh, that's an interesting question." Sango replied plainly. "Well, according to the notes my father kept in his scrolls, really strong demons like Sesshoumaru usually always have massive amounts of demonic energy swirling around them. They don't naturally get tired because of it, and so sleep isn't necessary unless they're heavily injured, and all their energy goes towards healing their wounds…"

Rin hummed in comprehension. That wasn't really different from her Lord's boring answer. She was hoping Sango would tell her what Sesshoumaru probably wasn't telling her.

"Although," Sango said, making Rin pay attention to her again. "My father's notes also say that demons can sleep if they want. But if they go to sleep when their energy does not need to be focused onto healing a grave wound, it tends to take over the yokai and find some other way to get an outlet. Either through killing, destroying something…or having sex. It all depends on a bunch of things." She finished.

Rin and Kagome's eyes widened at what the ex-demon slayer just said.

"What kind of things?" the question came from Kagome, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

Sango looked at her. "Well mostly on the individual demon…the energy brings out impulses that a yokai might be suppressing. If it's an impulse to murder they'll go on an unprovoked killing spree. If they've been suppressing their sexual desires, then they will give in to them."

Rin turned that information over in her head. Was her Lord suppressing something? Was he scared his energy was going to take over him and he would do something terrifying? Did he choose not to sleep to protect her? Sexual desires…did he even have sexual desires? And if he did, what did he do about them? Hearing Sango's explanation only left her with more questions.

Kagome, however, was very pleased to hear this information. She was beginning to form a part two to her plan that she had shared with the reluctant InuYasha. She would need Sango for this one. But first, she needed Rin to go away for the rest of the day.

"Rin…" Rin looked up to Kagome.

"I think we've gathered enough herbs for today. I'm sure Sayuri just woke up Sakura from her nap. Why don't you go ahead and pay her a visit to give her the arrangement you made? I'm sure you want to see the baby too."

Rin eyes lit up at the chance to see her friend and her baby.

"Thank you, Kagome! I'll go right away!" and off she went.

Sango side-eyed her friend, taking note of the mischievous expression on her face.

"What are you planning, Kagome?" Sango beat her to the punch. She could tell her friend was up to something, and she wanted her to cut right to the chase to determine whether she wanted to be involved or not.

"Well Sango…" Kagome started slowly. She didn't know how to ask for what she was about to ask for. Sango had gotten over her collective hatred of demons, although she was still quite intimidated by Sesshoumaru. Sango had explained it was an instinctive reaction from years upon years of being strictly trained as a demon slayer. Kagome understood. She had become a miko without much training and even she felt quite vulnerable in his presence. Kagome bit her lip. Sango tilted her head as she patiently waited for her friend to speak.

Kagome sighed and looked her long-time friend directly in the eye. "Ok here's the thing. Rin is in love with Sesshoumaru." She waited for her friend's reaction. After a short pause, Sango laughed at her friend and resumed working on the herbs in her hand.

"Is that all?" She asked with a smile. "My 9-year-old can tell that much…speaking of which where did our crazy children go?" Sango looked around herself, only just now noticing the quietness.

"They all followed Rin to Sayuri's cottage." Kagome replied. "But Sango, that's not all I wanted to tell you." Sango looked back to her friend.

"I know Kagome. Rin is in love with Sesshoumaru and you think Sesshoumaru may feel the same way. And considering you sent Rin away after only being half-way done with harvesting these herbs and right after I answered her question about why demons don't sleep, I can only assume you're about to ask me for help on a plan you just concocted that will hopefully bring them together." Sango held eye contact with Kagome until she looked away guiltily rubbing the back of her head. Taking that as confirmation, Sango continued.

"I know you want Rin to be happy, Kagome…but what if you're wrong? Getting involved might only do more harm than good, no matter the intention." Kagome folded her arms across her chest.

"That won't happen." She said confidently.

"Oh, it won't? How do you know?"

"I have a really good feeling about it."

"Kagome…"

"I do! I _know_ they're meant to be together, Sango, I just know it! What other reason can you come up with for why an inu tai yokai as powerful as Sesshoumaru goes out of his way to visit a human he's known for only a fraction of his life? He takes her away from the village all day when he visits and they're _alone _on top of that. Jaken and Ah-Un used to be in on these visits, but now they don't come unless Rin explicitly asks for them. He sends them away so her attention is solely on him!" Sango sighed and stood up, wiping the dirt from her knees.

"Maybe that's because he understands she's a human and that her time is short. And he knows she would never live happily if he simply disappeared like a ghost in the night never to be seen again." Kagome stood up to be at eye-level with her friend.

"You _really _think Sesshoumaru would go out of his way to do that on a whim? Just to appease her and not himself? Whenever Sesshoumaru does something, it's because he _wants _to do it. He was only in Rin's life for a year before he dropped her off at the village, which is pretty much only a day for him in his life span." Sango wanted to interject but Kagome continued. "He could have just dropped her off with humans and continued about his life, but instead he visits her constantly. When she first got here there was big gaps in between the time he visited, like 3 months at a time. But since she reached adult hood its been twice, three, sometimes _4 times_ a month, and he stays for days instead of just a few hours like he used to. You've got to be in denial to not notice the patterns Sango."

Sango resisted the urge to rub her temples. "Ok fine Kagome, there's patterns but this is Rin we're talking about. She hasn't ever expressed wanting a partner, kids, or even having sex!" Kagome smirked confidently and puffed out her chest.

"On the contrary…"

"Oh Kami…" Sango said putting her face in her hands.

"Oh stop it Sango, you know how many changes a female's body goes through from month to month! You can't have thought Rin wouldn't have questions. Plus, she's a whole adult." Kagome retorted, almost rolling her eyes at her friend.

Sango sighed. "I know Kagome, it's just hard because Rin has become like a little sister. Her body is obviously not that of little girl b-"

"I know right?! Have you seen her boobs and her butt? I went running all around Japan and battled various demons with you all and my body isn't nearly as stacked as hers i-"

"BUT," Sango continued, stopping Kagome from going on tangent. "she is _definitely_ still a virgin and therefore inexperienced. I may not know much about Sesshoumaru but I think it's safe to assume that a being who has lived for more or less of a millennia is not going to have the patience for an inexperienced woman, no matter how grown or 'stacked' she is."

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes this time. "That's an interesting opinion coming from a woman who's first time was with a sexually promiscuous monk when she was 22." Sango gasped at her friend as she covered her face which was quickly turning red.

"We are not talking about me!"

"Sango, Rin knows what arousal and sex is. She may not be 'experienced,' but I think I was able to give her some good education whenever she came to me with questions. Remember I'm from the modern era, believe me when I say its _much_ easier to handle new feelings when you can identify them. Also, Sesshoumaru would do anything for Rin, include be patient with her. Do you know how old Rin was when she asked me about a 'warm feeling' in the pit of her stomach and how she felt 'squishy' in her private area? Around the same age that you and I first experienced those feelings. She hasn't had sex because I explained what those feelings were, and the consequences of acting out on those feelings with other people. What do you think that says about her Sango?" Sango rubbed her arm and sighed as she gazed at the ground.

"…It probably means she's being responsible about who she shares herself with." She finally said after a pause.

"Exactly," confirmed Kagome. "She's being careful because there is no one in the village she's interested in doing it with, not that she isn't interested at all."

"And how do you know Sesshoumaru is igniting these feelings? Hiro has been trying to court her for a while." Sango inquired. Once again, her friend put a smug smirk on her face.

"You know Rin is always thorough in her observations before she comes to others with questions," Kagome said. "She explicitly told me she only felt this way after leaving her visits with Sesshoumaru." Sango couldn't say anything to that.

"I mean, it wasn't a straightforward love confession but that definitely says a hell of a lot!" Kagome added. Knowing Rin, Kagome was 100% telling the truth about this interaction.

"I just don't know Kagome…" Sango said finally. "The last thing I want to do is hurt Rin." Kagome grasped her friend's hands.

"That's the absolute last thing I want as well, Sango. At the end of the day, I just want them to confront their feelings. It's their decision as to what they decide to do about it, but I don't want Rin to look back on her life and think 'what-if…' If it comes down to Sesshoumaru not actually returning her feelings, then oh well, she will get over it, we know she will. Nothing can ever ruin the relationship they've built through out these years. It also might give her the motivation to let go and open her heart up to some one else…but everything in my being is saying that's not going to happen Sango. I've seen how he looks at her. You should have seen how he reacted when I brought up Hiro's name the other day."

"How did he react?" Sango asked.

"He frowned."

"Oh…well that is definitely an important observation…"

"I know, right?! I tried to tell InuYasha this."

Sango turned everything over in her mind. She wanted the best for Rin. The girl had become the younger sister she never had, she would do anything to protect her and keep her smiling. But Sango knew all too well that you can't protect your loved ones from every little thing that could hurt them, and heartbreak and unrequited love were honestly just a part of life. Besides, if Rin were actually harboring these feelings, then she probably resigned herself to the rejection she expected. But if Sesshoumaru was actually holding these feelings for her also…

Sango looked her friend in the eye. "Are you absolutely sure about this Kagome?" Kagome's eyes twinkled at the question.

"Yes."

Sango sighed and bit her lip. "Fine. You take responsibility if things don't go well."

Kagome's face lit up and she pulled her friend in for a hug.

"Oh, Sango this is great! I wouldn't be able to do it without you!" she exclaimed. Sango tried not to think about the fact that she (and InuYasha, she asummed) were now accessibilities to Rin's possible heartbreak.

"Ok so what do you need me to do?" she asked, pulling away from the hug. The mischievous expression Kagome had earlier came back full force.

"I need you to mask the smell of herb so good that even _Sesshoumaru_ won't be able to smell it."

~X~

Rin had just walked out of her cottage when she spotted InuYasha and Hiro splitting and lifting logs to deliver to everyone. They were both shirtless and sweaty, indicating they had been at it for a while. Rin quickly tried to make her presence unknown, not wanting to confront Hiro.

"Hey Rin!" Rin cursed under her breath at the young man's voice, but she turned around and put on her usual smile.

"Hello Hiro! Hello InuYasha! How is wood cutting going?" she asked politely as the men approached.

"Oh, well, it's hard keeping up with InuYasha's strength but at least I'm helping a little bit," he chuckled. "You look beautiful as always today. Are you going into the forest later to gather flowers? I could go with you…" the boy offered hopefully. Before Rin could answer, the unexpected happened.

"Get a room you two!" jeered InuYasha as he not so lightly shoved Hiro towards Rin, making him collide with her with enough force to make both of them fall to the ground. Rin shouted in surprise as she almost had the wind knocked out of her by the rather heavy young man falling on top of her.

"Whoops," InuYasha said simply. His job was now done.

Rin waited for the man on top of her to get off. When she realized he made no move to do so she looked up at him to see his face uncomfortably close.

"Rin..." he whispered as he leaned down closer to slowly close the distance. Rin tensed up immediately when she realized what he was about to attempt.

InuYasha cursed himself, he didn't think Hiro was going to do something so stupid!

"Hiro, get off of her alre-"

"HIRO!"

Everyone whipped their heads in the direction of the shrill female voice. Hiro's face paled.

"You PIG!" said the girl who was stomping over to them with a vengeance, her blue eyes on fire and her braids swinging. Rin barely registered what was happening before Hiro scrambled off of her like she had burned his skin. Rin quickly followed suit and got off the ground to wipe off her clothes and stand by InuYasha, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Yuka!" Hiro exclaimed. "W-what are you doing here? Going for a walk?"

Yuka stopped in front of him and bared her teeth. "Don't give me that you liar! We were supposed to meet this morning! I was at the river waiting on you since the sun came up only to find out you're here at her hut _on top of her half-naked!_" The girl yelled angrily. InuYasha and Rin's eyes widened, and they looked at each other before quickly looking back at the scene.

"Yuka please, it's not what it looks li-"

"I thought _she _was the one who couldn't let go of _her_ crush? I thought _she _was the one who wouldn't leave _you_ alone! Does she even _know_ about me?!" Yuka looked at Rin who retreated behind InuYasha. She shook her head quickly to let the woman know that this was in fact the first time she even knew she existed.

"So I've been a fool this entire time." Yuka concluded. She whipped around and started walking in the direction she came. "You can have him, darling! Hope you like poor men, both in his pockets and in his head!"

"Yuka! Wait!" Hiro said, before pausing to look at Rin. He chuckled nervously. "I promise this can all be explained…" he said to her. Rin scoffed and turned her nose up at him. He had lied on her name! Unbelievable!

"Shit," Hiro cursed. He followed after the young woman who had left just as quickly as she came.

InuYasha ran his claws through his thick mane. "Well that was a whole lot of drama…" He eyed Rin. "You alright ya brat?"

Rin let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked up at InuYasha. "U-um, yeah I'm fine…I've known Hiro for years, I didn't think he was like this." She said more-so to herself.

InuYashsa rubbed the top of her head, something he had done since she was a child. "It's not your fault, kid. He was a manipulative idiot who tried to take advantage of you. Sometimes people are so good at hiding themselves that it takes shit hitting the fan for them to reveal their true nature." InuYasha quickly realized the irony of his statement and cleared his throat.

"Anyway, you're going to meet my bastard brother, right? Get along before he comes looking for you and terrifies the villagers again." The last time Rin was late and Sesshoumaru had entered the village looking for her, the villagers thought he was coming to kill them and they all dropped to ground around him, begging him not to do so. InuYasha didn't need that headache. Rin smiled up at him and nodded, quickly skipping off to find her silent guardian.

~X~

Sesshoumaru landed in the clearing where he and Rin often met with Ah-Un and Jaken in tow. He looked around to see she wasn't there to meet him, which she normally always was. He looked in the direction of the village and started counting. When he got to 500 he would go to the village, despite his hanyou brother telling him the villagers were terrified of him. He couldn't care less about people who were of no concern to him.

"That stupid girl!" exclaimed Jaken. "Lord Sesshoumaru goes out of his way to make visits even though he is busy and she is not even here to receive him! When will she ever learn my Lord?" Sesshoumaru shot an icy glare at Jaken, which immediately made him swallow his complaints. He noticed his master was less and less inclined to hear any complaints that he had about Rin. He was nervous for what that implied. The two-headed dragon known as Ah-Un yawned and laid down in the soft grass. If their master was calmly waiting on Rin to arrive, so would they, unless commanded otherwise.

It was when Sesshoumaru got to 358 that he caught Rin's scent in the air…along with the scent of her sweat mixing with another's. Sesshoumaru's body tensed up. That was definitely a man's scent.

A few moments later, Rin had made it to the clearing, excited to see her travelling companions all together again. "Ah-Un! Master Jaken!" she ran up to the two-headed dragon and stroked their scales. The dragon's heads lowered to touch Rin with their noses, an action Rin knew was their way of greeting her.

"I missed you all so much! How is Master Jaken? Is he still high strung as ever?" Rin asked playfully as if Jaken wasn't there.

"How rude!" yelled the imp, waving his two-headed staff around. "You shall address me with the respect you were taught with child!"

Rin giggled and picked up the small green demon and hugged him to her chest. "Of course Master Jaken, I'm glad to see you!" Jaken's face tinged red at the affection.

"Alright, alright put me down girl." He commanded. After breathing Rin's scent, Jaken noticed something.

"Whose smell is on you Rin? It's all over you." He asked. Rin's eyes widened, almost forgetting what had just happened earlier upon seeing her family. She sniffed at her kimono. She couldn't smell anything, but apparently Master Jaken definitely could. Which means Lord Sesshoumaru also did…

"There was small accident with this morning. My…this guy I know tripped and fell on top of me. I didn't think he was on me long enough to leave traces of himself."

"Jaken, we are leaving." Rin and Jaken looked at their master after his command, both confused.

"Leaving?" Rin repeated. "With all do respect my Lord, I'm sorry I was late to receive you, but I just got here. I would like to spend more time with you all." She pleaded to him, feeling tears sting her eyes.

Sesshoumaru kept his back to her. "We have business to attend to. I have brought Ah-Un and Jaken as you asked. Do not pester me, Rin." Jaken's eyes widened. His Lord was never one for affection, but he was taken aback by the bitterness that dripped off his every word in that statement. To Rin no less! He looked at the young woman. She had turned her head away and closed her eyes, a tiny but visible tear appearing in the corner of her eye.

"Um…" the imp started. "Lord Sessoumaru, if I may, we are not necessarily short for time. Maybe even Rin could join us on our business today, we won't be far from the vi-" Sesshoumaru shot another glare at Jaken, this time fierce and deadly. The smaller demon swallowed his words.

"It is fine, Master Jaken," Rin said finding her voice again, hiding the hurt she felt in her chest. "Thank you for coming by Lord Sesshomaru. I deeply apologize for my lateness, it will not happen again." And with that, Rin walked off, not even bothering to ask when they would return. Her guardian had never been an affectionate one, but he had never taken that annoyed bitter tone with her. Had her time run out with the inu yokai? Had he finally grown tired of her? Rin bit back the tears that wanted to spill from her eyes. She needed to talk to Kagome and Sango ASAP.

~X~

"And you're sure it won't completely knock him out right? Just make him a little drowsy?" Kagome asked Sango as she stirred the small pot of the creamy light purple concoction. It smelled and looked like a tastey lavender drink.

Sango nodded. "This was my Dad's recipe; he swore by it. It helped him find demons who were able to hide their presence and blend in with humans so they could prey on them. Once they got a little drowsy, their control slipped, and their demonic energy would come through." She stopped stirring for a moment and made eye contact with Kagome. "Although," she added, "this is obviously not guaranteed to work against someone as powerful as Sesshoumaru, even if I used the full dosage. But there's nothing in my Dad's notes which indicate that a more powerful demon could be immune to the affects. So basically…you better hope everything runs smoothly Kagome."

Before Kagome could respond, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" called Kagome. In came Rin with her head held low.

"Hello Kagome…Sango…" the younger woman said in a sad voice. Kagome's spirit instantly dropped. She did not expect Rin to be back this early, nor did she expect Rin to be sad. Both were not good signs. Kagome stood up and gave Rin a hug, which was quickly returned as Rin buried her face in Kagome's chest.

"Rin, honey…what's wrong? Did something happen with Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

Rin sighed. "I wish I knew Kagome! One minute I'm talking to Master Jaken and petting Ah-Uhn like normal and the next minute Lord Sesshoumaru is acting like he hates me!" Rin's voice broke on the last part and she felt hot tears stream down her cheeks. Kagome wiped Rin's tears away.

"Oh Rin, you know Sesshoumaru could never hate you!"

"Then he must be tired of me!" Rin retorted. "First I find out Hiro's been _lying _to me, this other woman, and possibly the entire village saying that I'm the one that has a crush on him and can't leave him alone, and then directly after my Lord says I'm pestering him! He's never said that to me!" Kagome bit her lip. She wanted to ask a very specific question but if she did, her scheme would be revealed. She looked at Sango to throw her a lifeline. Sango moved the pot with her concoction from the fire to allow it to cool and walked over to the two women.

"Rin…you know how we have our bleeding every month and sometimes our moods are all over the place?" she asked her.

Rin wiped the tears from her face and sniffled. "Yeah…but you told me men don't do that."

"Well, no, they don't bleed once a month, but they definitely have times where they don't make the most sense." Sango explained. "Whether they want to admit it or not, men definitely have mood swings, and they're no better at handling it than we are. Even someone who seems to have nearly flawless control like Sesshoumaru." Rin tilted her head and looked at Kagome to confirm.

"O-oh, um, yes! Sango's exactly right! InuYasha has a bad habit of not telling me when something has him agitated. Instead he just gets really snappy and isolates himself. I wouldn't be surprised if Sesshoumaru shared those same qualities, but in his own less loud way." Kagome smiled reassuringly at Rin. "Sesshoumaru doesn't hate you and he's not tired of you, Rin. He's just…going through his time of the month. Or maybe in his case, his time of the 500 years."

Rin nodded in understanding, a little calmer and less upset than when she came in, but still puzzled. She had never experienced this behavior from Sesshoumaru, but there were times he would leave her with Jaken without any explanation. Was that him taking his alone time perhaps? Rin felt silly for not noticing, and even sillier for crying. She wiped away the last of her stray tears and smiled at both the women.

"Thank you, Kagome and Sango. I can always count on both of you for anything."

Kagome nodded affirmingly. "Of course, Rin. Any time."

Sango had walked away to tend to the liquid that had been cooling. She tasted a small bit and was impressed with the smoothness and deliciousness of the concoction. Rin came over to the pot.

"What is this?" Rin asked. "It smells wonderful! Can I have some?"

"Actually, Rin," Kagome said. "Sango and I made this as a gift to Sesshoumaru. We were going to ask if you minded taking it to him. This might actually come in handy for him too, it's a special drink meant to…um…meant to…"

"Meant to calm your nerves." Sango finished. She poured the liquid in a portable container.

"Yes, exactly! Calm your nerves! We made it from our very own herb garden, with plenty of lavender to really add to that relaxation part." Confirmed Kagome.

Rin eyes twinkled. "Of course I'll give it to him! I'm sure he'll appreciate it. Are you sure you don't want me to tell him you and Sango made it? You both worked so hard on it, all I'm doing is delivering."

Kagome shook her head. "No no, just say it's from you and that you made it, that way he'll definitely drink it. You know he doesn't accept gifts from us. Besides, if you give him a gift he might feel guilty for taking his bad mood out on you and he'll apologize." She winked at Rin saying the last part.

Sango handed the container to Rin. "It tastes the best heated up; plus it'll fill the whole cottage with the scent of lavender." She explained.

Rin accepted the container. "Thank you both so much! I can't wait to give this to him." She said. And with a new sense of vigor, she left the cottage.

Sango sighed for what seemed like the 50th time that day. "I really REALLY hope this goes well Kagome. If Rin comes running back in here looking like she did just now I won't be able to live anymore."

Kagome simply nodded at her friend; wringing her hands nervously as she watched Rin skip back to her cottage.

~X~

After Rin returned to her cottage and placed the container next to the hearth, she gathered her things for a bath. As she was walking to the near-by spring she thought about the events of today, and what Sango and Kagome said. Yokai always try to act like they're so different from humans, and yet the actions Rin observed from them disproved that every day. Rin knew better than anyone that there is good and bad everywhere. It was humans that killed her parents, watched her starve and walk around in dirty clothes; and it was also humans who welcomed her with loving arms after being dropped off by a demon. It was a demon who took her in and provided for her; and it was also demons who killed her (twice) and kidnapped her to use as bait. So, Rin elected to just try her best to be a good judge of character and try to avoid those who didn't have good intentions – be they demon or human.

Rin approached the spring and put her wash bin near the edge. She stripped off her kimono and eased herself into the warm water, sighing in satisfaction at how it warmed her entire body. She reached over to her bin and pulled out the little bottle of soap Sesshoumaru always got for her, washed her entire body then used the bin to pour water over the top of her head, then leaned back against the edge to relax. She thought about her Lord and what happened earlier. No matter how much she tried to ignore it, that reaction from him made her very unsettled. Although Sango and Kagome told her not to worry, a part of her still felt that her Lord might not come back.

She sighed as his face kept coming up in Rin's mind like a slide show. She thought about the way he grabbed her face and just…stared at her the other day. Rin didn't really know what to make of that either, but it was definitely 100 times better than being told not to "pester" him. Rin felt that familiar sensation down in her groin when she thought about being caught in his amber gaze. Her hand absentmindedly ran down her stomach to hover between her legs. She took a deep breath and took her hand away. Kagome had taught her how she could touch herself when she was around 17 and explained there was nothing wrong with it and completely natural, that men do it all the time. Still, she should wait until she's in the privacy of her hut and not do it out in the open.

Rin stepped out of the spring and put back on her thin night kimono. After ringing out her hair she gathered her things and walked back to her hut, enjoying the chilling feeling of the night breeze on her wet skin. Just as Rin was about to enter her home, a voice called out to her.

"Rin."

She jumped at the deep voice, not expecting someone to be there. She whipped her head around and was even more surprised at who the voice belonged to.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" she said breathlessly, her heart pounding. She was stuck in place for a few seconds before she snapped out of it.

"U-um…good evening, my Lord. What brings you by?" she finally asked. But the tai yokai didn't answer. He just walked closer to her.

When he was only inches away from her, he stopped. Rin looked up at him curiously.

"You just bathed…" he said more as an observation than a question.

She didn't know why but Rin started blushing and averted her eyes from the hot gaze of the demon. "Y-yes my Lord. I returned just a moment ago…but I guess you saw that." She snuck a glance back up to his face, unable to read his expression.

Then Rin realized that Sesshoumaru was out in the open. It had just gotten dark and most of the villagers were already inside for the night, but she didn't want to risk causing an uproar like last time.

"Would you come inside my Lord?" she offered, holding screen back so he could step through. Without a word, the demon bent down through the door frame and entered her home, Rin following right after. Seeing the demon (who's head was _this_ close to touching the ceiling) standing in the middle of her home made Rin realize that this was the first time he's ever been there. She felt her heart pounding so hard that she knew Sesshoumaru could hear it. She shuffled past him to put her wash bin away.

As she was doing so, she asked "Are you hungry Lord Sesshoumaru? I have already eaten for the evening, but I can make you dinner if you like."

"I do not need food. You know this." Came his normal reply. Rin cleared her throat as she looked around the room, not quite knowing what to do or say. Then she laid eyes on the container she got from Sango and Kagome earlier and found her salvation. She walked over to it.

"How about a drink then, my Lord? I made this especially for you." She said, looking at Sesshoumaru hopefully. After a few moments he nodded and sat cross-legged on a mat near the fireplace. Rin was relieved that she could find something to make it a little less awkward. Going to her fireplace she started the fire like she always did and put a pot over it to heat up.

"It's a relaxation drink," Rin explained, her back to the demon. "It works and tastes the best when it's heated up. And it smells heavenly." When she felt the pot was hot enough, she poured some of the liquid into the container and slowly stirred it with a spoon, letting the scent of the lavender fill her small home. "Mmmmm," she hummed. "Doesn't that smell great, my Lord?" she asked rhetorically, knowing Sesshoumaru did not reply to small talk.

When steam began to rise from the liquid, she spooned it into a cup for Sesshoumaru and served it to him. "Be careful not to burn yourself," she said. "It is quite hot."

Sesshoumaru accepted the drink, noting how the lavender seemed to envelope his entire being. Lavender always reminded him of Rin, with her always having just a hint of it in her natural musk. His eyes analyzed her carefully. Her skin and eyes glowed by the fire, her thick hair was wet and stuck to her face and neck. Her thin night kimono was sticking to her body, showing every single dip and curve that formed her shapely body. Sesshoimaru closed his eyes and sipped the drink. It was sweet…a little too sweet for him. But Rin had made it, so he would consume it.

Rin beamed when she saw Sesshoumaru actually drink the beverage. "Did you send Jaken and Ah-Un on a task? Is that why they are not with you? I'm sure Master Jaken could use a relaxation drink." She joked.

"Yes, I ordered Jaken to finish up the matter I had to tend to earlier today. I'm sure Ah-Un is still with him." Came the demon's even reply. He was about half-way done with the drink now. He had to admit, his body was beginning to feel warm and relaxed. He felt his eyelids lower; his overall demeanor was becoming less alert.

"Oh, I gave Sayuri her flowers yesterday! She absolutely loved them. She put them right next to Sakura's sleeping place. Sakura is her baby's name, I don't think I told you." Rin started talking about the day's happenings as usual. She noticed Sesshoumaru put down his cup, having finished the beverage. She picked up the cup and went to put it in a bin where she put all her dirty dishes. Noticing that it was full, she decided it was time to rinse them off and put them back in their respective places. She grabbed a rag and dipped it into the bucket of water she had just for dishes.

"You know, earlier I saw InuYasha." She started. "He was with this boy Hiro. I've known Hiro ever since I got here. You won't believe what happe-"

"Come here, Rin." Sesshoumaru interrupted her with the command. She stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder to her Lord. He was standing up now, and there was a look on his face that resembled the look he gave her the other day when he grabbed her face…except something about seemed more intense. Rin felt a shiver run down her back.

She dried her hands on a cloth and walked over to the yokai. It was when she got close that she noticed his eyes seemed to be tinged with red on the edges of them. "My Lord, your eyes a-"

"Why did I smell another man on you earlier?" Sesshoumaru interrupted her once again. "And why is that same scent all around your home?" The questions had caught Rin a little off guard. So he did smell Hiro's scent like Jaken did. But why is he just now bringing it up?

"Um, that's what I was getting to…sort of." Rin replied. Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her, and for some reason her instincts made her take a step back. She cleared her throat.

"So earlier," she continued, "I saw InuYasha and Hiro – who I _thought_ was a nice guy – splitting wood. They were both rather sweaty when they approached me right as I was leaving to go meet you."

Sesshoumaru continued to step closer towards her as she spoke, and for every step he took towards her, Rin took a step back. When her back hit the wall she had nowhere else to go so she looked at the floor and continued talking, trying to ignore how close Sesshoumaru was and how that made her body feel.

"H-Hiro has always tried to court me…for _years_ now but I simply just don't have those feelings for him. But while he was asking if he could go with me to the forest, InuYasha pushed him a little too hard and made Hiro knock me down and fall on top of me…and then as he was about to get up, a woman came and shouted at him! Hiro called her Yuka." She decided to conveniently leave out that Hiro tried to kiss her. "She exposed him for the liar he was. He made it seem like I was some love-sick puppy when it was _him _that wouldn't leave _me_ alone…um…that's why you smelled him on me earlier." Rin concluded; her eyes still glued to the floor.

"Look at me." Came Sesshoumaru's command, his voice husky with…something Rin couldn't identify. For a moment, she wanted to disobey him. She already felt like a rabbit about to be devoured, she didn't want to look in his eyes and feel more vulnerable.

"Do not make me repeat myself, Rin."

Rin tore her eyes from the floor to come into contact with Sesshoumaru's red-tinged amber ones. She squirmed under his gaze, her arousal spreading throughout her body. Sesshoumaru cupped her face with his large hand.

"Smelling another man on you enraged me," he started. Rin was once again caught off guard by the statement. Was that the reason for his reaction earlier? She almost wondered if she was dreaming. Then she felt Sesshoumaru's fingers travel the length of her face and down her throat. Her breath caught in her throat.

"This Hiro should have never had the opportunity to leave his scent all over you, much less get near you. You are too trusting, Rin." The demon's eyes trailed down to the cleavage peeking out her kimono, wanting to touch the soft, creamy skin there. "I should have known that there would beings unable to resist wanting to possess you…I should have taken you back once you reached adulthood and kept you to myself. I am sure that peon is not the only one laying eyes on you."

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't recall a time where her Lord spoke this much unprovoked. Based on everything he just said, Sesshoumaru just explained he was jealous and possessive of her, two emotions that she never thought the demon could have, much less in relation to her. His hand travelled from throat to lightly touch her cleavage. She gasped and looked back up to his face after what seemed like forever. She couldn't stop the words that came out of her mouth next.

"I…don't think I could ever let anyone other than you possess me Lord Sesshoumaru." She said slowly.

Sesshoumaru looked deep into her brown eyes. In the back of his mind he knew this wasn't normal behavior for him. He had immaculate control, he decided he would never tell Rin his feelings because he didn't want to take away her human life…but right now he simply didn't care. Sesshoumaru moved Rin's wet hair to one side of her neck and leaned down to inhale her scent, getting drunk off of it. Rin gasped and pressed her hands to his firm chest, a burst of heat shooting down to her groin. A low growl rumbled through Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Do you know how hard it is to resist the scent of your arousal?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. "First you become a beautiful, mature, and graceful woman before my eyes. Those qualities already made it hard for me not to kidnap you and lock you away in my palace…but then you torture me with this intoxicating scent." He ran his tongue along her throat. Rin bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together. "Do you even know what you're feeling?"

"Yes…" Rin whispered. Sesshoumaru leaned up to look Rin in her eyes, his face only centimeters from hers. "W-well, only because Kagome explained it to me…I had to know why I only felt this way with you." By this point, Rin's legs were starting give in, making her put most of her weight on Sesshoumaru, their lips brushing just the slightest bit.

But it was that brush that drove Sesshoumaru to close the distance between them, taking Rin's lips in a hungry manner. Rin gasped into the kiss, but quickly started responding to him in the best way she knew how, her hands fisting in his kimono. After tangling his tongue with hers for what seemed like years Sesshoumaru pulled away. Rin's chest moved up and down with deep pants. Sesshoumaru detached himself from Rin and went to the other side of the hut. Before Rin could ask what he was doing, he started removing his armor. Rin watched with anticipation, holding her loose kimono together. She had never seen her protector disrobe, her heart rate accelerating at the sight of his strong back. He turned back towards her to reveal his chest, Rin gasping at the sight of that too. Her eyes instinctively traveled down his body to see the tent that was forming in his groin area. Rin tore her face away, her whole body so hot that she thought she was going to combust if she continued to look at him.

"Come here, Rin." The demon commanded. Rin whipped her face back to him to see that he had settled down in her bed area, using her massive pillows (all from him) to lean back on. Rin swallowed the spit in her mouth, her throat very dry all the sudden.

"Now." Came his voice again, low but seductive. Rin pushed herself from the wall and walked over to him slowly. When she got close enough, she stopped in front of him, unsure of what to do next.

"Straddle my lap." Sesshoumaru commanded, his whole being itching to just attack the woman in front of him right then and there. He was having trouble controlling himself, but he could at least have enough control not to mount her like an animal. He knew she was a virgin, he knew he was the one who made her aroused. He could always smell it on her. He had gotten irrationally mad at the scent of another man on her because he thought she was growing close to someone else, that she had found a new protector, something that he denied was possible…but as she straddled his lap and put her hands on his shoulders for balance, he knew the woman in his arms was his and always would be.

He buried his face in her neck once more, inhaling the scent there as he ran his hands down her back to firmly grab her butt. Rin shivered as the grab made her lower half shift forward to rub against his erection. "Ah…" she moaned softly and involuntarily, squeezing his shoulders. Sesshoumaru grunted in response knowing her hot lower half was probably also swelling and lubricated to perfection. He licked and nibbled on her neck as he kept one hand on her butt and used the other untie kimono.

Once he pulled the belt off her and threw it to the side, he leaned away from her neck and used both of his hands to push the clothing off her shoulders to expose her chest. Before she could stop herself Rin reflexively covered her bare chest, much to the displeasure of Sesshoumaru. He looked into her brown eyes that were clouded with arousal.

"Uncover yourself." He said, a hoarse tone to his deep voice. Rin felt a shiver go down her spine at the command. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, doing as the yokai instructed. Sesshoumaru tore his eyes away from her face to look at the supple mounds in front of him. He licked his lips hungrily. His hands ran up her torso to cup Rin's breasts in his hands, his thumbs rubbing gently but firmly against her brown nipples.

"Mmm," Rin purred in reaction, her groin involuntarily rubbing harder against Sesshoumaru's. He then used one hand to push Rin closer, using the other to lift one of her breasts to his lips, circling his tongue around her nipple slow and rough. Rin gasped and tilted her head back as she arched her back. She didn't know her body could react this strongly. This was so much more intense than using her own hands and imagination. Both her chest and her groin were being stimulated, every last movement sending a shockwave through her body. She felt tears sting the corner of her eyes at the almost overwhelming pleasure.

Sesshoumaru switched from one breast to the other, growling as Rin grinded against his erection. He used one hand to keep the breast in his mouth stable while he used his other hand to grab her butt and push her pelvis more against his. The reactions and sounds coming from this beautiful woman only driving him to please her more. He stopped his actions and almost chuckled at the whine she let out, indicating that he did not want him to stop. Grabbing her securely, he flipped their positions, his hair falling around them like a curtain, making Rin gasp as she landed against her pillows. Sesshoumaru kissed her deeply once again, cradling the back of her head as he did so. Rin hugged his neck, pulling him as close as he could get.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and spread her kimono apart, finally laying eyes on the source of her concentrated arousal. She was so wet that she had leaked all over her inner thighs. She squirmed under his gaze, making her feel like the prey of a wild animal about to be devoured. Seshsoumaru laid light kisses down her body and pulled her legs apart so he could kiss her inner thighs. Rin shivered in anticipation at what the demon was going to do next.

Sesshoumaru was losing himself in her scent. Being face to face with her arousal was something he allowed himself to experience only in his dreams. Her bud was pink and almost swallowed by her swollen vulva. Hooking his arms around her legs and pulling them further apart for better access, Sesshoumaru began to indulge himself in the fluids her arousal was producing.

Rin cried out in surprise and pleasure, fisting the sheet that was beneath her and arching her back. Sesshoumaru's tongue was stroking her clit long and slow, making Rin writhe underneath him. Every time she moved in a way that denied him full access to her jewel, he would move her back to the right place. Her thighs attempted to squeeze his head. He moved his hands so that we were one the insides of her thighs and spread them further apart.

She couldn't help but grab his hair. "Oh…oh my…uuunnh…Lord Sesshoumaru…" she moaned almost incoherently. Her body becoming so lost in the feeling that she spread her own legs and started to push Sesshoumaru's head deeper. Sesshoumaru hummed against her, dipping his tongue as deep into her entrance as it could go and taking it back out to continue his attack on her clit. Her grabbed her butt and lifted it up slightly, his claws just barely pricking her soft skin.

Rin began to feel the pressure build in her lower area, a feeling she was familiar with when she was touching herself. But now since Sesshoumaru was the one touching her, the build-up felt much more intense, like she was beside herself. "Lord Sesshoumaru…I-i…oooohh…I'm going to…" she could barely get the words out, Sesshoumaru's movements becoming more concentrated on her clit, fully aware that she was about to reach her peak. With one last stroke of his tongue, Rin cried out and felt something in her burst, sending waves upon waves of pleasure crashing over her body. Her body went completely lax, her chest moving up and down from the deep breaths, her skin flushed.

Sesshoumaru removed himself from between her legs and laid on one side of Rin, pulling her backs to make contact with his front. Rin blinked in confusion. She definitely felt his still very hard erection poking her butt.

"U-um…Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin called. "If you would like for us to continue, we may…I know I am still inexperienced, but I will always try my best to satisfy you my Lord."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible and burying his face in her hair. "You do not have to worry about that for now. There will be plenty of nights to satisfy me from here on out. You may rest for now." Rin smiled to herself as her heart swelled at the statement. She snuggled deeper into his embrace and let her body drift into blissful sleep.

~X~

Kagome bit her thumb nail, deep in thought as she paced the floor of her hut. She hadn't seen Rin all day, and she was supposed to be helping her with her rounds this morning. Was she cooped up in her hut sad about Sesshoumaru? Was she with him right now, gifting him with the drink her and Sango made? Something simply _had_ to be wrong, Rin never skipped out on her responsibilities. Kagome huffed and stomped out of her hut. She saw her oldest son Sota, and his father wrestling, the rest of their kids along with Sango and Miroku and their children sitting by and cheering.

Kagome walked over and bent down to Sango who was sitting on the ground next to her husband. "We should go check on Rin…I'm worried about her." She wshipered. Sango quirked an eyebrow.

"Worried?" she repeated whispering also. "Has she met with Sesshoumaru yet?"

"I don't know…but she was supposed to meet with me this morning and she never showed up. It's almost noon. We would have heard from her by now. What if she's barricaded herself in her hut to cry alone over Sesshoumaru?"

"Uncle Sesshoumaru was in Aunty Rin's hut last night."

Sango and Kagome whipped their heads to the source of the little innocent voice. It was Kagome's second child, her 6-year-old daughter Izayoi. She twirled her black hair between her fingers as her amber eyes sparkled. Kagome and Sango looked at the young girl in shock.

"How did you know that Izayoi?" the woman asked her daughter.

"Well when I went to Aunty Sango's last night to do my studies with KiKi and Lala, I smelled Uncle Sesshoumaru and Aunty Rin in her hut." She explained innocently, not seeing what was so interesting about that information. Rin's hut was on the same side of the village as Sango and Miroku's only a short distance away from each other. Kagome and Sango looked at each other nervously. Sango remembered Izayoi coming over to be tutored by her older twin daughters, but the little girl did not mention her uncle was nearby to anyone.

"Was Sesshoumaru not supposed to be there?" came the inquisitive voice of Miroku, completely oblivious to any of the schemes that were taking place over the past couple of days.

"Um…well…it's not that exactly," not knowing what to say with children present and listening. "Sesshoumaru and Rin had a disagreement over something yesterday and it made Rin really upset. We just wanted to check to make sure she was ok…" Kagome put her attention back on her daughter.

"Baby, do you know if Uncle Sesshoumaru left or not?" she asked.

"Um, I don't think so. He still smelled like he was there when I left Aunty Sango's." Kagome's eyes widened at the answer. Her child had gotten home pretty late last night, something that she had already fussed her out about.

"My, my, I thought Sesshoumaru didn't come into the village because of the hassle of the other villagers." Chimed in Miroku again, a smug smirk plastered on his face. "But obviously for little Miss Rin, he can make an exception for a late-night visit? Well…that took him long enough but rather late than never, right Sango?" he stroked his chin mockingly, acting like he was in deep thought.

Sango pinched his cheek hard. "You be quiet you perverted monk! Did you not hear Kagome say that they had a disagreement? What if they were arguing?" When she let go Miroku rubbed the sore cheek.

"I don't think 'Sesshoumaru' and 'argue' can be put in the same sentence, my dear." He replied.

"Um, Iza, did you happen to….um…_smell_ anything else? Tears maybe?" Kagome asked her daughter.

"No…it didn't smell like anyone was crying." She answered slowly. "Oh, but the smell of lavender was _everywhere_! I think Aunty Rin made tea maybe. Then later on it was this really weird smell mixing with all the other smells…and that was the last thing I noticed before I came back home and Mommy yelled at me for being out too late." She summarized.

"Weird smell?" repeated all three adults in unison.

Izayoi raised her eyebrow at the adults, not quite sure what was going on. "Yeah…it's kinda like the smell Mommy and Daddy have when they kiss…oh, or the smell Aunty Sango and Uncle Miroku have whenever Uncle Miroku grabs Aunty Sango's butt." She explained plainly. Kagome and Sango's jaws dropped.

"Ah, yes, little one. Your uncle is very familiar with and loves that weird sme-"

"MIROKU!" shouted Sango as she punched him in the back of his head.

"…Miroku? Who is this Miroku? Oh Sango, you've finally done it! You hit me so hard that I have amnesia!" the monk said in fake distress. Sango rolled her eyes at her husband and turned her attention back to Kagome.

"Let's let the men handle the kids by themselves for a while so we can get to the bottom of this." Sango said lowly, standing up to be eye-level with Kagome. "Tell InuYasha we'll be back Miroku." Both the ladies rushed off into the direction of Rin's home.

A few seconds after, InuYasha walked up holding his kicking son over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Where they goin'?" He asked simply.

"To visit Rin to ask about why Sesshoumaru visited her…and stayed with her last night." Miroku said smirking at his friend. InuYasha's eyes widened as he dropped his 10-year-old on the ground landing ungracefully on his head.

"Ow! Dad, you didn't have to drop me like that! I'm not hard-headed like you!" shouted Sota, rubbing the top of his silver head.

"Oh Sota, you're never going to beat Uncle InuYasha in a wrestling match if you don't toughen up a little!" jeered 12-year-old Kiki, her twin sister giggling beside her.

"Who asked you Lala?" He said, calling her the wrong twin's name on purpose knowing they hated it. He went to stand by his sister who was picking a dandelion.

"I'm Lala you mutt!" the other twin retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Kiki, Lala, you share one brain, what does it matter!" Sota threw back sticking his tongue out.

"You better leave them alone, Sota," chimed in 9-year-old Mushin, Miroku and Sango's third son and child. "They'll double team you. They never play fair."

"Why play fair when you can play smart?" the twins said at the same.

InuYasha chuckled at the bickering children and turned his attention back to Miroku. "Now you said what? Sesshoumaru stayed in the village last night?"

"He was at Aunty Rin's house," said his daughter nonchalantly. "I smelled him." She added for further confirmation. InuYasha blinked at Izayoi in surprise.

"So Kagome was right…" InuYasha said more to himself than out loud. He thought about that for a moment. His brother had resurrected a human on a whim with the sword he inherited from their father that he didn't even want at first. And now that human has become someone precious to him. Very precious. Sesshoumaru had ended up doing exactly what their father wanted…one might even say he followed in their father's footsteps to a T.

InuYasha laughed to himself. He would never let Sesshoumaru live this down.

~X~

"A 'weird smell' Sango? A 'weird smell'?!" Kagome exclaimed as she was walking with Sango to Rin's dwelling.

"So much has happened so fast in such a short time! I don't even know how to feel right now."

Sango rolled her eyes. "You were just telling me the other day that Rin is grown woman who knows what sex and arousal is thanks to your education and now you're shocked at the fact that it was put to use?"

Kagome palmed her face. "I know, I know, but sheesh Sango, not so fast and not in the dead of the night! I wanted to give them a slight nudge, not push them over the edge!"

"Kagome, we don't actually know what happened…technically. What if Izayoi only smelled that off of Rin and not Sesshoumaru? She didn't really specify that detail."

"Oh please, Sango, he went to visit her after the sun set, on the day they had an argument." She retorted. "Don't be play dumb, that is something InuYasha has done for years. Storm off into isolation when something makes him angry then returns sometime later acting sweet out of guilt. Those damn brothers swear they're nothing alike."

As they approached Rin's screen they nearly jumped out of their skin when Sesshoumaru stepped out to greet them, as stoic as he ever looked. Sango and Kagome stopped in their tracks, all the words and questions they had suddenly dying in their throats at anticipation at what the demon was going to say.

Sesshoumaru handed them the container with the drink Sango and Kagome made. Sango accepted it and looked at Kagome. Before her or Kagome could say anything, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"You will not involve me or Rin in your childish games ever again." He stated. Kagome gasped and Sango grabbed the container tightly.

"We did not do anything childish!" Kagome finally found her words, even though they were just a little shaky.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Did you get my idiot brother to push another man onto Rin?" he asked lowly.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked away nervously. "I-I didn't tell him to push Hiro _onto _her…" Sesshoumaru looked at Sango and she instinctively took a step back, smiling nervously.

"And you, taiyuji, did you inform Rin and this miko about why demons choose not to sleep? As well as assist the miko with making this liquid?" It was Sango's turn to look away. She felt like she was getting reprimanded for stealing chocolate.

"The overuse of lavender was clever. I had to restrain myself enough to wait for the effects to wear off so I could assess the liquid myself when it cooled down and when she fell asleep." He said coldly.

Sango eyed the container. "So this stuff actually worked on _you_?" She asked rhetorically. "I guess you really did know your stuff, Dad."

"U-um…look, Sesshoumaru, we didn't mean any harm. We just wanted to see Rin happy…" she eyed the hut behind him. "_Is _she ok by the way?"

"Of course, she is. I am thankful you two were not reckless enough to give me a dosage that would have permitted me to lose complete control of myself. I was able to restrain myself to just relieving her of her tension." He said as he walked past them. Kagome and Sango's jaws dropped once again that day. They looked at each other with wide eyes. What did Sesshoumaru just say?!

Kagome turned around to look at the yokai walking towards the forest. "Hey! Sesshoumaru! Where do you think you're going?!" she yelled.

Sesshoumaru threw an indifferent glance over his shoulder and looked back towards the forest. "I will return, miko." He stated flatly. "When Rin awakes, you may talk to her. Begin instructing her on what it means to be a wife and life partner and start looking for a new flower arranger for your community. She will not be here for much longer." And with that, Sesshoumaru leapt over the trees and was gone with the wind.

Kagome and Sango were frozen in place, looking at the spot where Sesshoumaru disappeared into, not knowing at all what to say or do. Kagome broke the silence first by laughing so hard that she keeled over. Sango looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Just what exactly is so _funny_, Kagome?" she asked, a bit agitated.

Kagome smiled at her friend and puffed out her chest proudly. "I _told _you. I told _all _of you. And you all doubted me! This turned out great and so much more!" Kagome was so giddy that she almost jumped up and down like the teenager she once was. Sango shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, you were right Kagome. _This _time. Lucky guess." Sango replied.

Kagome waved her friend off. "Oh Sango, there are no lucky guesses! This is what we call 'lover's intuition.''

Sango chuckled. "Sure, lets go with that oh wise one," She said sarcastically. "But wow. 'Instruct her on being a wife?' I'm glad he didn't just whisk her away like a thief in the night but he's just going to take her from us?" Sango felt a tinge of sadness in her heart. She didn't want Rin to go away never to be seen or heard from again.

Kagome touched her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure Rin wouldn't allow Sesshoumaru to just keep her away from us Sango. She would miss us just as much as we would miss her, and Sesshoumaru knows that too. That's also why he's giving her – and us as well, actually - time to prepare." Sango nodded in agreement. "Plus, it's not like he's taking her to another planet. If we wanna see Rin, we will go and find her, no one would ever stop us from that."

Sango laughed lightly. "Having an expert flower arranger is a luxury I'm going to miss…doesn't Izayoi have the same affinity for flowers like Rin? I'm sure Rin would love to pass her skills down to her."

Kagome's eyes twinkled at the idea. "Oh yes, that's a great idea, Sango! Iza would love that."

"Sango? Kagome?" the two women looked in the direction of the voice, seeing Rin step out of her hut rubbing sleep out of her eyes. The two women smiled endearingly.

"Hello Rin! Glad you decided to finally wake up!" Kagome chirped.

Rin blushed. "I'm so sorry, Kagome! I missed the rounds this morning, didn't I? It won't happen again, I promise!" Rin said, remorseful for slacking on her responsibilities.

Kagome waved off her worries. "Don't even worry your pretty little head about it, Rin…how are you feeling today?" she asked as if the conversation with Sesshoumaru didn't just happen.

Rin sighed happily as she leaned against her door frame. "Oh Kagome…Sango…I had the most wonderful night. I need to tell you all about it…Sango, how did you get that container?"

Sango smirked at Rin and walked past her into the hut. "How about you tell us how your night went first, young lady?" she said smugly. Kagome giggled and followed Sango inside.

Rin nodded and shut her screen. "Ok! Oh and Lord Sesshoumaru really liked that drink you two made! He drank a whole cup."

Sango and Kagome laughed as they sat and listened to Rin tell them about her night.


End file.
